el tiempo cambia a las personas
by ezio2160
Summary: hipo a sus 7 años conoses a una hermosa niña de 6 años y luego de conocerse se hiso un amista que duro hasta sus 14 y 13 años y luego pasaron los años aquella linda niña cambio pero el no habia cambiado y el nos contara su historia en la universidad con ella y nuevos amigos
1. Chapter 1

Hipo era un niño que sufría mucho el día de su cumpleaños porque ese mismo día su madre había muerto en el parto para que naciera él y todos los años su padre se ponía muy depresivo y el salía al parque con su gorrito de cumpleaños a llorar hasta que no pudiera mas hasta que cumplió 7 años y conoció a Astrid hofferson un niña de una familia con mucho poder y dinero y hay continuara nuestra historia

hipo de niño: -llorando- f...fe...Feliz cumpleaños ami feliz cumpleaños ami… –lloraba cada vez mas luego el sintió que alguien le tocaba al hombro y cuando miro y se seco las lagrimas vio que era un niña al parecer un año menor que él y le hablo-

Astrid de niña: niño que haces aquí solito llorando –le pasa un pañuelo-

hipo de niño: g..gracias… -se seca mas las lagrimas con el pañuelo-

Astrid de niña: -se sienta al lado de hipo y le hace un pregunta- niño porque estabas llorando y cómo te llamas –sonriendo-

hipo de niño: me llamo hipo horrendo abadejo lll y hoy es el día mi cumpleaños y el mismo día que mi madre murió –salen algunas lagrimas-

Astrid de niña- ya no te sientas mal –lo abraza- todo saldrá bien –saca de si bolsillo un dulce- feliz cumpleaños hipo y yo me llamo Astrid Astrid hofferson –sonríe el pequeño niño-

hipo de niño- toma el dulce y se come- gracias Astrid y te gustaría ser mi amiga que no tengo amigos…

Astrid de niña: claro porque no –sonríe luego Astrid es llamada por su madre y la sale a buscar y se encuentra con los dos niños hablando-

madre de Astrid: hija hiciste un nuevo amigo -le sonríe y le toma la mano a su hija- y cómo te llamas

Astrid de niña: se llama hipo mami

madre de Astrid: espero que los dos sean buenos amigos Astrid despídete de tu amigo mañana si quieres puede venir a jugar con el –sonríe y manda a Astrid a despide de su amigo-

Astrid de niña hasta mañana hipo –le da un beso en la mejilla y luego sale con su madre y él se queda feliz- 

Luego los años pasaron hipo acaba de cumplir los 14 años y fue visitado por su gran amiga Astrid-

Astrid: hipo estas en casa- golpeando la puerta- hipo no me obligues a usar la llave que tienes escondida por –antes que digiera donde tiene la llave hipo le tapa la boca-

hipo: sabes que eso es secreto y ya no lo sería si lo gritas así Astrid asique viniste a felicitarme por mi 14 años

Astrid: bueno hipo este será el ultimo cumpleaños que estaremos juntos… -mira hacia el suelo-

hipo: porque lo dice Astrid -confuso y algo nervioso al notar que el siente algo hacia su mejor y única amiga-

Astrid: me ire fuera de la cuidad y no podremos hablar pero tenemos internet hipo asique por ahí te hablare y este es mi regalo –toma dos mechones detrás de la oreja izquierda de hipo y le hace dos trenzas- si te atreves a desármalas las trenzas te matare nah es broma pero si quiero que las tengas para siempre como nuestra amistad (pensamiento de Astrid: hipo se te ven tan lindas esas trenzas pero como solo somos amigos no puedo darte mas)

hipo: -se toca la trenzas- las tendré toda mi vida Astrid y este será mi regalo de todos tus cumpleaños –le toma el mentón a Astrid y le da su primer beso de ambos jóvenes cuando se quedaron sin aire se separan-

Astrid: wooo valla que regalo hipo –sonrojada y mirando hacia el suelo intentando que no se note su sonrojo luego escucha el auto de su familia y se dan un abrazo y se van y el se volvió a quedar solo sin ningún amigo menos que su gato negro luego de unas horas ya eran las 11:20 am cuando hipo se conecto a su correo y vio un mensaje de Astrid-

mensaje de Astrid: eh hipo muchas gracias por tu regalo y recuerda no te desarmes nunca esas trenzas espero que nos volvamos hacer posdata: te quiero idiota

luego de leer eso hipo se fue a dormir algo feliz y la ves triste que se volvió a quedar solo luego miro al techo y comenzó a recordar los momentos con Astrid y luego se despide antes de dormir y luego-

hipo: buenas noches Astrid también te quiero… -cierra los ojos y se queda dormido a los pocos minutos

espero que les halla gustado la primera parte de mi historia 


	2. Chapter 2

**hola a todos a la 2 parte de mi fic seguimos donde nos quedamos**

8 años después que astrid se fuera de país hipo ya había cumplido los 22 años y hay comienza la nueva aventura de nuestro joven en un nuevo campo de batalla llamado universidad en si cambio a una mejor universidad el se llevara a una gran sorpresa eran las 6:50 hipo se quedo dormido

hipo: que hora es -algo dormido mira la hora en su teléfono y miro la hora- QUE ah no voy a llegar tarde y muy tarde -se levanta lo mas rápido que puede y se ducha rápido y se viste de igual manera salio corriendo y tomo el trasporte publico y cuando llego entro 1 minuto antes que llegara el maestro y cuando el busco un asiento el único que había era al lado de una rubia que se le hacia muy familia por esa cabello y esos ojos que vio-

hipo: puedo sentarme hay y esta ocupado -preguntado a la rubia desconocida-

rubia desconocida: claro que no vete de mi vista -se sienta una amiga de la rubia y también le dice que hipo que se valla a otro lugar-

amiga de la rubia desconocida: astrid que haces hablando con este nerd mejor vete lejos de nuestra vista

astrid: tiene razón maría mejor vete de aquí nerd

luego de eso encuentra un asiento vació en lo mas una esquina vacía de la salón y comienza a clase y hipo al saber que aquella mujer era su amiga astrid se siento muy triste al saber que no lo recordó que el era su amigo o eso era que pensaba hipo que era para ella al termino hipo le dieron su casillero conoció a un alguien-

joel: hola me llamo joel y veo que tu eres nuevo es esta universidad te quiero darte la bienvenida a esta universidad -le da la mano-

hipo: hola y me llamo hipo y al menos hay personas buenas aquí -sonríe y cierra su casillero- y si yo creí que la conocía a ella... pero bueno eh donde queda la siguiente clase de matemáticas creo que es

joel: no pero cerca esa es la ultima de nuestro horario ahora sigue biología y por la ultimas 2 horas antes de ser libres toca matemáticas pero estuviste cerca -le sonríe y se van a caminar y luego pasan al lado de la astrid y sus amigas empujan con fuerza a hipo con el hombro y el casi se cae y joel atrapa a hipo para que no se cayera- creo que les agradas amigo pero ahora quieres conocer a mi pandilla somos 3 pero ahora somos 4 y con migo somos 5 -caminan a un ricon de la escuela y son resididos por los amigos de joel-

joel: ellos son patapez angélica y jose amigos tenemos un nuevo integrante se llama hipo y quiero que lo hagan sentir bien y no como los otros de la universidad

patapez: mucho gusto hipo y valla que raro que un hombre tenga trenzas en su cabello quien te las hiso -preguntado y mirándolas-

angélica: para mi los chicos así son sexys -le guiña el ojo a hipo y hace que el se sonroje un poco- pero si quien te la hiso hipo

jose: acaso no es obvio se las hiso su novia y quien es ella picaron -hace que hipo se sonroje y mas pero luego suspira con un aire triste-

hipo: me las hiso un amiga que creí que nuestra amistad seria para toda la vida y ella a mis 14 años me las hiso y me digo esto si te atreves a deslamaras las trenzas te matare nah es broma pero si quiero que las tengas para siempre como nuestra amistad y luego no la volví aver en 8 años hasta ahora que ella no me reconoce y también fue con ella que di mi primer beso -todos rieron por las palabras que le digo su amiga a el-

angelica: y como se llamaba su amiga hipo -tocando las trenzas- y tiene 8 años estas trenzas valla eso es mucho tiempo pero lindo gesto de tu parte hipo

hipo: no se si quieran saver quien es ella -nervioso- y ella no es mi novia y creo que tampoco es mi amiga...

angelica: vamos dinos quien es

patapez y jose: tienes razon angelica vamos hipo dimos amenos su apellido -rogando-

hipo: -susurando- hofferson...

joel: dijiste hofferson

angelica: una hofferson pero los hofferson nunca estaria con alguien como nosotros y menos en nuestra infancia y ella te dio tu primer beso y tu a ella-

patapez: y como era ella alta pequeña rubia peliroja que las mujeres con ese apellido son muy lindas

hipo: era como 5 cm mas pequeña que yo o mas rubia ojos azules... -no puedo terminar de hablar hasta que joel y jose lo interumpio-

joel y jose: TE BESASTE HACE 8 AÑOS SON ASTRID HOFFERSON WOOO -imprecionados-

jose: -sonrie y rie un poco- la princesa de acero tube alguna ves un hombre a aquien besar -

mientras tanto astrid y sus amigas-

astrid: maria brutilda como les parece el chico nuevo para mi es todo un nerd

maria: opino lo mismo amiga pero que es raro que un chico tubiera trenzas detras de una de sus orejas y como dijieron que llamba hopo hipa hipo si se llamaba hipo

brutilda: para mi me parecio lindo oye astrid como tu ya tienes alguien puedo quedarme a ese chico nuevo-

astrid: hipo no puede ser el se acuerda del chico que me dio mi primer beso hace 8 años chicas

brutilda y maria: claro no acaso era ese nerd pero pensando tiene algo de lindo

astrid: pero creo que estuvo mal lo que dige cuando quiso tomar aciento con migo creo que iré disculparme me quieren acompañar amigas

brutilda y maria: solo porque somos tus amigas y nos tendrás que acompañar de compras después

luego que encontraron a hipo pero tocaron la campana para entrar a clases y hipo salio con sus amigos y no dio cuenta que lo estaban llamando cuando entrar las amigas de astrid dejan un asiendo libre y ella llamando a hipo-

astrid: oye tu te queria pedir disculpas por lo de primera hora perdón me perdonas amigo hipo

hipo: como podría déjame revisar no me hablaste por 8 años solo me enviaste 1 mensaje me dejaste sin ningún amigo aparte de mi gato negro y ahora cuando estamos juntos me rechazas y me llamas nerd no astrid nuestra amistad termino hoy ¡ -esas palabras lograron lastimar el corazon de acero de astrid y ella se quedo sin palabras y ella vio cada ves como hipo se alejaba y se iba con sus nuevos amigos luego de esas palabras hipo intento evitar todos contacto con ella...

luego los dias se convierton en semanas las semanas en meses que ella queria volver a tener a su amigo pero un dia de lluvia ella salio y comenzo a caminar y llego al parque donde conocio a hipo y se puso bajo el mismo arbol donde encontro a hipo ese mismo dia y se comenzo a llorar hasta que sentio a alguien tocandole el hombro-

hipo: oye que haces aqui sola llorando y esta toda mojada -le tapa con su paraguas-

astrid: perdi a un gran amigo por algo estupido -secandoce las lagrimas-

hipo: creo que tu amigo fue un poco duro lo disculparias astrid -tocandole la mejilla-

astrid: hipo... lo siento mucho -le levanta y abraza a hipo-

hipo: astrid no me abrazes estas toda mojada -intentado soltarse del abrazo de astrid

astrid: no no quiero pase 8 años con ganas de abrazarte hipo aun tienes el mismo olor que cuando tenias 14 años -deja de llorar y abraza mas fuerte a hipo-

hipo: yo pense que habias cambiado que ya no eras la misma haora vamos a tu casa antes que te enfermes astrid -camina y astrid no quiere soltar a hipo cuando llegan a la casa de astrid ella lo suelta y habre la puerta y antes de entrar le da un abrazo rapido y un beso rapido en los labios dejando en estado de shock al joven luego de 3 minutos parado en la misma posicion hipo reaciona y se va caminado a su casa-

hipo: valla creo que las cosas cambiaron un poco -sonrie y luego estornuda- creo que astrid hiso que me enfermera -vuelve a estornudar-

bueno espero que les halla gustado la segunda parte de esta historia


	3. Chapter 3

hola a todos y todas quiero darle gracias a 1 persona que ha seguido todas mis historias y siempre le da dado a favoritos y todo le quiero agradecer a .57 muchas gracias por esa pequeña ayuda que es dar un favorito y eso bueno ahora seguimos con la historia

se acercaban los últimos días se acercaban tan rápido terminando el nuevo año en la universidad para algunos y para otros la salia a una vida de trabajo pero para hipo aun le quedaba 1 año en la universidad junto a su amiga astrid y sus amigos luego que salieran hipo antes de salir de la universidad fue invitado por astrid a pasar 1 semana en su casa por la vacaciones y hay comienza un semana muy incomoda para mi para hipo al tener que estar en la misma casa que mi amiga de la infancia y mas que ya pasaron 2 beses que los dos nos hemos besados en los labios eso lo hará aun mas incomodo para mi bueno comencemos donde astrid me pide ir a su casa

astrid: hipo quieres quedarte en mi casa un 1 semana por las vacaciones dime que si por favor -mirando a hipo-

hipo: no lo se astrid si me dejaran

astrid: por favor -haciendo ojos de perrito triste-

hipo: -respira profundo y luego suspira- odio que hagas esos ojos de perrito son mi única debilidad antes ti astrid pero si iré a tu casa por una semana pero me tiene que dejar unas horas para hacer juntar ropa para esa semana

astrid: si quieres te acompaño pero y el permiso de tu padre -mirándolo-

hipo: mi padre salio de viaje asique estaré afuera por 3 semanas asique puedo hacer lo que quiera y si quieres acompáñame -cuando comenzaron a caminar a tomaron el trasporte publico y el trafico esta rápido asique nos tardamos 30 minutos en llegar a mi casa cuando entramos fui residido por un ataque de mi gato por aver llegado tarde y dejándolo con hambre- chimuelo abajo chimuelo -lo saco de mi cara y lo pongo en suelo- gato malo perdón por aver llegado tarde entra astrid- deja pasar a astrid-

astrid: valla tu casa sigue igual que como hace 8 años te espero en tu habitación hipo mientras alimentas a tu gato -sube a la habitación de hipo y cuando entra esta un poco deshornada en el escritorio llego de papeles cables herramientas y en su cama su computadora y me senté en su cama esperándolo-

hipo: espero que no encuentre lo que tengo bajo la cama -nervioso y chimuelo le rasguña la pierna- ya ya espera un poco gato impaciente -le da su tarro de comida para gatos y sube y la su habitación y encuentra astrid ordenando su escrito- acaso alguien no puede tener su privacidad en sus cosas astrid

astrid: -salta del susto- ahhh hipo no me asustes así y que son estos planos -viendo los planos de algunos robots-

hipo: ah eso son planos que hice cuando te fuiste aprendí hacer ro botica avanzada asique puedo hacer robots pero ya astrid me pasa la maleta que esta en el closet donde esta mi ropa arriba hay una maleta grande si puedes sacar esa por favor -ordenando y encuentra una foto de los dos cuando tenia 14 y 13 y salen algunas lagrimas- oye astrid ven aquí un poco -le muestra la foto- esos años que fuimos amigos inseparables hasta que te fuiste fueron los mejores

astrid: si recuerdo esa foto cuando fuimos a al bosque y nos perdimos por tu culpa y lo siento por verte dejado solo tantos años -lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla- ahora estoy con tigo -se acerca mas a hipo y se pone de puntas para poder llegar mas sus labios-

hipo: -tomando de la cintura astrid y juntado sus cuerpos cada ves mas hasta llegar a unos pocos centímetros para que sus labios se toquen y el teléfono de hipo comienza a sonar y ambos jóvenes se separan enseguida y se ponen como tomate

luego de esa incomoda escena hipo terminar de ordenar su ropa y hipo le pide al vecino que cuide a su gato por esa semana le deja una copia de la lleve y luego cuando llegaron a la casa de astrid y hipo se llego un sorpresa a aver a los padres y los hermanos de astrid y otra mujer muy parece a astrid

astrid: familia les quiero presentar a un gran amigo (pensando: que me gustaría que fuera mi novio) su nombre es hipo

madre de astrid: hipo cuantos años como 8 9 valla estas muy grande mas que yo y que mido 1.60

padre de astrid: tiene razón cariño esta muy grande desde la ultima ves que lo vimos y también se ve mas adulto y responsable -le sonríe- estos son mis dos hijos francisco felipe y la chica de hay es la prima de astrid que vino algunos días de visita

prima de astrid: -mira a hipo y se enamora a primera vista- hola guapo son camila -antes de abrazar a hipo astrid se pone y la abraza a ella- hola prima no me dejas conocer a tu amigo -le guiñe el ojo a hipo-

felipe: hola hipo valla si quieres grande cuantos años tienes -comparando tamaño

hipo: tengo 22 años soy un año mayor que tu hermana y mido 1.84 y si soy un poco alto

francisco : hace cuanto tiempo conoces a nuestra hermana y yo tengo 16 y mi pequeño hermano 13

hipo: conozco a astrid hace que teníamo años luego hasta los 14 cuando ella se fue de la cuidad y no la volví hacer aver hasta ahora y así

felipe: valla eso es mucho mas antes que tu y yo hermano naciéramos

astrid: hipo ven aquí como hay mas habitaciones tendrás que dormir con migo y con camila que tenemos 3 camas porque siempre traía a mis dos amigas y se quedaban asique no me molestara dormir con 2 mujeres -algo sonrojada y avergonzada-

hipo: no para nada incluso estos mas que acostumbrado mis 4 pequeña primas me obligan a dormir con ella por las noches y me hacen trenzas mas que las que hiciste tu astrid me pitan la cara y mas cosas de mujeres -rie un poco y luego es tomando de la mano por astrid y es dirigido a la habitación luego que hipo dejara sus cosas ya era muy tarde y era hora de dormir y hipo tubo que esperar 30 hora afuera mientras las astrid y su prima se ponía la ropa para dormir cuando por fin salieron el puedo entrar a cambiarse y poner si camisa negra y pantalón negro de tela para poder dormir luego a las 3:04 am astrid despertó a hipo-

Astrid: hipo hipo hipo -susurrando cerca su oído-

hipo: -despierta- astrid que hora es que quieres -se levanta y es abrazado por astrid que temblada de miedo por el sonido de un rayo-le tienes miedo a las tormentas astrid-

astrid: si me dan miedo puedo dormir con tigo que con mi prima tengo miedo que me haga algo mientras duerma déjame dormir con tigo -hace ojos de perrito triste-

hipo: -suspira- ok solo esta noche y nada mas -se acuesta y se corre a otro lado dejando un espacio para que astrid se acueste y suena otro rayo y astrid abraza a hipo muy fuerte-

luego de un larga y difícil noche para el pobre hipo que no pudo dormir bien con astrid abrazando su pelo hipo no pudo dormir casi nada y cuando astrid salio de la cama y solo pudo dormir 40 minutos

pobre hipo esperemos que pueda dormir la siguiente noche asique los veré en la otra parte adiós a todos


	4. Chapter 4

**hola a todos perdon por no aver estado que eh estado algo ocupado con mis estudios y regresando a a la historia**

hipo tras un noche sin dormir porque sentir a un mujer abrazando su cuerpo y por cada trueno que sonaba astrid apretaba mas a hipo y le costo dormir solo puedo dormir hasta que astrid desperto para ir a tomar agua y cuando salio hipo cerro los ojos por 10 segundos y cayo dormido luego de 40 minutos hipo desperto con unas ojeras negra y le pregunto a astrid donde quedaba la ducha

hipo: astrid donde queda la ducha

astrid: saliendo el fondo de la derecha pero no toca antes de entrar que creo que esta mi prima asique para que se pase nada

hipo: gracias astrid -con la vista algo nublada y luego de buscar en sus cosas unos lentes y se los pone- oye porque me estas mirando tanto astrid

astrid: nunca pensé que tu hipo horrendo abadejo III tuviera que usar lentes para mirar (pensando: aun si con lentes se ve mas lindo) pero no te ves nada mal algo nerd pero te ves bien

hipo: diga lo que digas no me afecta soy un roca -haciendo el fuerte- y si tengo que usar lentes cuando despierto porque mis ojos no se acostumbran a la luz muy rápido y con los lentes se les hace mas facil a mis ojos asique en un rato mas de los quitare

astrid: y hi..hipo perdón por a verte abrazado tanto anoche que me dan mucho miedo las tormentas por un trauma de mi infancia -dice algo avergonzada y sonrojada-

hipo: no importa pero que sea a otra hora -bosteza del sueño que luego toma su ropa y se va a la ducha y toca la puerta

luego de un rato la prima de astrid salio con una toalla que ella sujetaba con su mano y se fue a la habitación dejando marcas de agua con sus pies mientras caminaba y luego de un rato hipo termino y se comenzó a vestir y noto que trajo camisa y tomo su teléfono y le envió un mensaje a astrid

mensaje: oye astrid puedes buscar en mi maleta y sacarme un camisa por favor...

astrid: -comienza a buscar en la maleta de hipo y encuentra un cubo de rubik y unas fotos de el con alguien cuando tenia 14 años parecía pero se podía ver lo feliz con era con persona y astrid suspiro con algo de tristeza pensando que podía ser la novia de hipo cuando ella se fue que el haya olvidado los sentimientos que tenia ella hacia el luego que residió otro mensaje le fue a dejar la camisa- hipo perdón por la demora -le pase la camisa y mira el abdomen y los pectorales de hipo no tan marcado pero si lo subiente para sacarle un suspiro a cualquier mujer -luego cierra la puerta de golpe y se sonroja con el corazón acelerado y astrid tira un suspiro-

luego de que hipo saliera fue con ella a tomar desayuno con su familia y astrid saco de su bolsillo el cubo rubik de hipo y se intentaba armar y luego de un largo rato astrid puedo armar solo 3 caras del cubo luego se lo paso a hipo y el desamo completo y luego en menos de 10 segundos lo tenia hecho

astrid: woooo hipo eso fue rápido no fueron no mas de 10 segundos -sorprendida junto al resto de su familia y con su prima a su lado mirándolo-

hipo: estoy algo lento no lo armado hace 2 semanas perdí algo de practica -sonríe-

padre de astrid: estas igual que francisco solo que el se demora como 1 minuto talves puedas darle consejos al menos algo que haga con su cerebro es algo bueno -ríe un poco y luego revise un llamada y sale a responder el teléfono-

astrid: hipo hoy hace calor no te gustaría ir a la playa hoy hay una a 30 minutos en auto si quieres te puedo llevar tengo licencia de conducir y mi prima esta aprendiendo -le sonríe-

hipo: no lo se

felipe: vamos hipo hay niñas lindas hay y también te lo digo ati francisco si eh visto como tu amiga estefania son muy juntos

francisco: te dige que eso es secreto de hermanos ahora diré que tu has sido quien a robado las galletas

luego de una pelea de hermanos y algo incomoda para hipo luego de 30 minutos salieron dirección a la playa hipo se en el haciendo al lado de astrid y se fueron hablando cuando llegaron astrid se estaciono cerca de la playa se bajaron y todos los hombres miraban como pasaran las mujeres y una le sonrió a hipo y hiso que astrid se pusiera algo celosa luego de cambiarse hipo tenia su traje de baño y una camisa porque le gustaba sacarse la camisa luego salio francisco y felipe iguales a hipo-

hipo: no se si ustedes me copiaron a yo los copie a ustedes pero que importa oye felipe porque no vas con tu hermano por unos helados por favor

francisco: pero el puede ir solo tiene 13 años

hipo: yo tengo 22 y aun pido permiso para salir de la casa asique nada de reclamos y creo que esto me servirá de practica para cuando sea padre

luego de un rato astrid con su prima salieron con un lindo traje de baño muy sexy que hacia que astrid se viera muy bien pero su prima se quedaba astrid con su traje de baño rojo con azul luego de un rato astrid hablo con hipo

astrid: porque no te quitas la camisa y vamos al agua -intentando que hipo se quitara la camisa para ir al agua- vamos hipo si que fueras tuvieras un físico perfecto (pesando: aun si lo tienes)

hipo: solo lo haré porque somos mejores amigos - se quita la camisa y algunas chicas se quedan viendo el cuerpo de hipo y astrid le tira una mirada asesina que ella saben lo que quieres decir luego de un largo rato en el agua deciden salir y hipo le pasa su toalla a astrid porque a ella se lo quedo en el auto y después de 45 de cambio de ropa y guardando la mojada decidieron caminar hipo y astrid se separan por accidente y terminaron solos en la playa luego que mirara sus ojos le tomo la mano y se fue acercando a astrid y ella de igual manera cuando estaban a poco centímetros de sus labios con ambos sintiendo sus respiraciones cuando hipo había a seguir para juntar sus labios suena otra ves su teléfono y se separa el segundo y lo mira quien es y ve que es tu tío bocon-

hipo: -responde el teléfono- tío bocon que paso

bocon: hipo tienes que venir al hospital tu padre esta con riesgo vital tienes que venir al hospital edward kenway

hipo: QUEEEE¡ -grita y astrid lo mira preocupado y cuelga el teléfono y le toma la mano y sale corriendo

HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ME COSTO HACERLO QUE EH TENIDO EL FAMOSO BLOQUEO DEL ESCRITOR ASIQUE ESTOY BLOQUEADO U-U


	5. Chapter 5

**hola a todos vengo con otra parte de esta historia y me quedo impactado al ver cantidad de personas que ven mi historia ya son ** 743**por ahora muchas gracias a esas personas y si tienen alguna sugerencia para esta historia la pueden comentar y la tomare en cuenta y les quiero avisar que este capitulo sere de hipo y astrid y con algo estoico y valka y un poco de hipo y astrid ya regresando al a historia ******

mientras hipo corría tomando la mano de astrid y ella asustada por la actitud que hipo tenia y ella se cae se lastima el tobillo

hipo: no ahora no por dios astrid estas bien -dejando de correr para ver astrid atrás y vuelve a correr hacia ella y la mía que se esta tocando el tobillo- oh ya veo - pone un brazo de astrid detrás de su cuello y con sus manos la carga como si estuvieran casando- todo bien hay -mientras cargaba astrid-

astrid: si bien aun me duele el tobillo -algo sonrojada por la forma que esta siendo cargada y ella descansa su cabeza en el pecho de hipo y siente algo de su olor era un olor un poco a sudor por estarme cargando a colonia y al aire marino luego ella había tan cómoda que cuando sintió que bajaban se quejo- oye hipo estaba cómoda -algo enojada-

hipo: aquí te dejo con tus hermanos y primos yo me iré al hospital -le da un beso en la mejilla y comienza a correr en dirrecion el hospital- mierda a este paso nunca llegare -corría lo mas rápido que podía y luego se sentó a descansar- no quiero que vallas padre aguante -jadeando por el cansancio y escucha el sonido de un auto y se levanta y era astrid sola

astrid: oye quieres subir en auto estamos a 30 minutos del hospital vamos hipo sube -habré la puerta-

hipo: pensé que nunca llegarías que me dejarías solo otras ves -riendo algo y luego se sube y se pone el cinturón de seguridad y cierra la puerta y comienza a andar al auto luego de 39 minutos que tuvieron problemas con el transito hipo llego y digo astrid que buscara un estacionamiento para el auto mientras el subía a urgencia

enfermera: en que lo puedo ayudar caballero -mirando al joven con una cara de preocupación-

hipo: vengo aver a estoico abadejo soy su hijo

enfermera: no lo puede ver ahora tendrá que esperar a que salga de la sala de operación que cuando llego con 4 heridas de bala 1 casi lo deja sin poder caminar mas pero tubo suerte 2 lastimaron sus costillas y dañaron los pulmones y la otra le llego al hígado pero el equipo medico hace todo lo que puede si quieres puede esperar en la sala de espera

luego de 3 horas de espera eran las 2 am los padres de astrid la llamaron para saber donde estaba y ella se salia de la sala para responder y luego y vio todo vació menos al pobre hipo sentado y ella se sentó a su lado y intento consolarlo-

astrid: hipo estas bien -tocándole las mejillas y siendo algunas lagrimas-

hipo: a..as..astrid no quiero perder a mi padre es lo único que me queda -la abraza fuerte y comienza a llorar muy fuerte-

astrid: tocándole la espalda para intentar calmarlo- ya hipo tu padre es un hombre fuerte seguro que te dejara solo aquí

luego que hipo se calmare en la sala de operación estoico estaba cada ves muriendo por la perdida de sangre y los doctores hacían lo que podían y estoico levanto los ojos y se vio en un lugar muy oscuro y el comenzaba a hacer tragado por esa oscuridad cuando sol quedaba su mano el siento que fue tomado por alguien y fue sacado y cuando salio la misma habitación tenia un luz de un atardecer muy cálido y miro a vio un luz que le hablo

luz misteriosa: hola estoico valla no as cambiado en estos 22 años bueno casi 23 ya que en 2 semanas hipo cumple 23 años

estoico: como sabes cuando es el cumpleaños de mi hijo y ese voz no puede ser valka

valka: veo que aun no olvidas mi voz -sale de luz valka con un vestido blanco y lo abraza-

estoico: sin tan hermosa como el día que te fuiste amor mio -salen algunas lagrimas del rubo rostro de aquel hombre-

valka: sigues igual solo que algunas canas que no tenias y como a estado mi pequeño hipo -sonríe y intentando de calmara estoico-

estoico: como dijiste ya no es tan pequeño ya tiene casi 23 años y creo que si amiga astrid hofferson tiene alguna tipo de relación mas de amigos

valka: y tienes razón eh estado cuidado a hipo todos estos años y viendo que hacían y el tubo su primer beso con esa chica que tiene buen gusto con las mujeres nuestro hijo

estoico: savia estaba mintiendo sobre su primer beso -rie algo y luego mira- valka donde estoy

valka: están en lugar de la vida y la muerte y yo vine a decirte un mensaje - en ese momento estoico comienza a hacer levantado un brillo y valka comienza a desaparecer-

estoico: no aun no quiero quedarme con tigo valka

valka: es mensaje es que lo siento por a verte dejado tanto años pero ahora no es el momento que estemos juntos aun falta un tiempo y vive por tu y por mi y dile a hipo que los quiero mucho... -en ese momento valka desapareció y dejo un brillo que fue cayendo y el deserto en un sala de hospital-

estoico: donde estoy -mirando todos los equipos que tenia conectado para que residir los medicamentos y con vendas en todo el abdomen y luego vio a su hijo que entro por la puerta acompañado de astrid- hijo donde estoy

hipo: padre estas en el hospital

luego de eso entro el doctor y le dio una carta que hipo la vio solo y se quedo en estado de shock al mirar la cuenta la cantidad de dinero que tenia que pagar de donde sacaría tanto dinero para pagar todo eso luego de 3 meses estoico estaba ya recuperado y ya a su edad se había jubilado hace 1 semana ahora hipo tenia que pagar los gatos mas su universidad luego que hipo consiguiera 3 trabajos uno en la mañana otro en la tarde y otro en la noche podía a ese ritmo pagar la cuenta en 2 años y un poco menos pero el casi no asistía a la universidad cuando el maestro llamo astrid

maestro: hofferson puede venir un momento

astrid: sucede algo profesor

maestro: tu eres amiga de hipo abadejo

astrid: si que sucede con el -algo nerviosa y preocupada por no aver visto hace mucho a hipo-

maestro: dile que si falta un ida mas el tendrá que repetir semestre y volver hacer mi clase y las otras asique para que le diga a abadejo

mientras le pobre hipo le dieron el día libre en todos sus empleos para descansar cuando hipo llego y se tiro a su cama sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta y su padre dormía y el salio a aver y era astrid y vio el pobre hipo mas delgado de lo que era ojeras un cara de no muerto-

Astrid: hipo estas bien

hipo: no astrid no lo estoy -abraza astrid- tengo que conseguir 10 mil dolares para pagar los gastos médicos de mi padre y ya no puedo trabajar mas mi cuerpo ya no puede mas...

astrid: espero que estoy te haga sentir mejor -lo tomo de las mejillas y le dio un corto beso y luego salio hacia su auto- 

luego de 3 semanas hipo pudo ir a la universidad porque al día después de la visita de astrid le llego un carta del padre de ella diciendo que todos los gastos médicos fueron pagados por el favor del padre de astrid por la buena amistad que tenían ambos pero luego llego un chica a la universidad que hipo la reconoceros

hipo: heather eres tu cuantos años -la abraza-

heather: vengo a cumplir la promesa que hicimos que si sigues soltero a los 23 serias mi novio y veo que tienes a nadie-mirando a todos lados para no ver a ninguna celosa para saber si estaba soltero y cuando se asegura lo besa y el corresponde-

hipo: y cumplir mi promesa seré tu novio heather

esas palabras dañaron astrid que estaba presente cuando llego y ella aguanto toda emoción para luego a la salia irse a su casa cuando llego se fue a llorar a su habitación y fue vista por su madre y ella la consoló

madre de astrid: hija que sucede -le toca la espalda a su hija-

astrid: es hipo el tiene una novia -abraza a su madre y llora-

madre de astrid: y tu lo amas a el hija

astrid: si y mucho -intenta dejar de llorar-

madre de astrid: si el siente lo mismo por ti el ira con tigo suerte hija pero que el corresponde a esos sentimientos

astrid: tienes razón madre -se seca las lagrimas- luchare por mi hipo

hasta aquí el episodio espero que les gusto y subiré el otro un día X asique dejen un comentario como les pareció esta parte y adiós a todos


	6. Chapter 6

**hola a todos y todas aqui estoy en otra parte de mi historia**

punto de vista de astrid

luego de un largo día intentado olvidar a hipo y su odiada heather me daba asco su nombre y unas ganas de golpearla y deformar su horrible cara eso sumado mas los celos era una combinación perfecta y ahora intentare recuperar lo que fue mio desde mi 13 años los labios de hipo y dejare que toque otro labios que no sean los míos luego era el día 20 de octubre se acercaba cada ves mas la graduación de la universidad y como siempre me desperté aun algo deprimida por lo hipo y heather quería que fuera mio pero si es feliz con otra yo también...

luego 7 horas de clases con algunos tiempos libres para descansar la mano de tanto escribir de física y la ley de la masa y la relatividad de einstein me tenia la cabeza marea pero como siempre hipo y heather tomados de la mano en la salida pase cerca de ellos y me caí en alguien y no me di cuenta que era hipo

astrid: lo siento mucho -mira quien era y se queda callada y toma sus cosas y antes que se valla hipo la toma de la mano-

hipo: astrid porque tienes que estar así por mi yo no quiero verte así de triste y deprimida olvida eso astrid -la intenta mirar a los ojos a astrid le salen algunas lagrimas

astrid: no puedo hipo lo siento... -se suelta y sale corriendo ella se va a un parque a llorar siempre cuando se sentía muy deprimida y ella esperaba ver a sus ojos favoritas como cuando 13 años con una flor para hacerla que dejara de llorar- porque lo tiempos no pueden volver hacer como cuando hipo y yo eramos uno para el otro... -lloraba mas que las lagrimas salían sin parar y luego siente a alguien tocarse que le toca el hombro y mira y es hipo y que sientan a su lado y ella mirando al suelo con las piernas en el pecho

hipo: astrid no puedo verte así sufrir por mi culpa me siento culpable al verte así quiero que comiese todo otra ves - se toma las dos trenzas que tenia y las desarma y mientras astrid la miraba y ella pensaba otra cosas

astrid: me quieres decir que ya no quieres ser ni siquiera mi amigo que esas trenzas eran lo único para mi que me unía ati hipo... -luego siente como sus manos son tomadas y hipo se las acerca a los mechones que antes eran trenzas y le dice a astrid-

hipo:no astrid las desarme por eran de la vieja amistad y esta nuevas son por la nueva -astrid comienza a volver hacer las trenzas y al terminar se abrazan- busca otro astrid ya no tengo 14 años cuando te di mi primer beso ati ahora tengo 23 y mas ahora tengo pareja astrid...

astrid: ok hipo entiendo así que me dejas en la friendzone -ríe un poco y luego abraza mas fuerte hipo- no podrías volver darme el ultimo beso por como cuando tenias 14 hipo

hipo: -mirando a todos las dos para ver si no estaba heather cerca- solo uno y nada mas -le da un beso astrid que termina 5 segundos después por hipo que no quería seguir y luego fueron pasando las semanas ya se acerba cada ves mas el la graduación y salir de la universidad el era los días cada ves mas largos y mas aburridos los maestros miraban sin parar sus relojes esperando esas 2 o casi 3 meses de vacaciones el mismo día del de la graduación astrid igual que la mayoría de las mujeres y hombres tenia puesto el vestido o túnica azul que llevaba casi hasta lo pie y con los gorros y nos fueron llamando a cada uno fueron los momentos mas nerviosos de mi vida al lado tenia a mis amigos que me apoyaban en todo y yo a ellos al otro a mi odioso primo que de algún milagro logro pasar el examen final por arte de magia negra todos pensaron que hiso un trato con el demonio pero digo que solo estudio y fin luego me nombraron ami

director: puede subir al escenario hipo horrendo abadejo III por favor

hipo: -en ese momento comenzó a caminar y vi como mi padre me sacaba un foto al residir mi diploma de atrás de mi padre logre ver algo parecido a la cara de mi madre que solo la eh visto en fotos y en vídeo y solo sonrie y salio un lagrima de felizidad y luego de 6 personas mas termino la entrega y todos felizes y heather me queria hablar en privado ...

hasta aqui el la historia espero que les halla gustado y perdon si es muy corta no hay con muchas ganas de hacer historias que tengo pensando en hacer el capitulo que viene sera genial asique nos vemos en la otra n-n


	7. aviso

eh hola todos solo vengo a decir que perdón por no estar escribiendo que eh tenido problemas con cambio de pc y recuperar todo lo que hecho mas tener que lidiar con las cosas mi vida privada y mi vida social y para que le piensen que mi historia de el tiempo cambia a las personas no aun no termina que eh tenido un gran bloqueo en la parte que están lo siento mucho


	8. Chapter 8

anterior mente el tiempo cambia a las personas

hipo: -en ese momento comenzó a caminar y vi como mi padre me sacaba un foto al residir mi diploma de atrás de mi padre logre ver algo parecido a la cara de mi madre que solo la eh visto en fotos y en vídeo y solo sonríe y salio un lagrima de felicidad y luego de 6 personas mas termino la entrega y todos felices y heather me quería hablar en privado ...

heather: hipo que me vas a darme para nuestro aniversario que pienso que lo olvidaste

hipo:yo ganas tu regalo esta en mi casa amor mio solo al termine todo iremos a mi casa

luego que terminara la entrega comienzo fiesta para los graduados que se tiraría alar para saber en que casa del graduado seria la fiesta luego empezó a recogiendo las direcciones de las casas y luego en 10 minutos tomaron la dirección y salio la casa hofferson y todos tomaron sus automóviles y se fueron a la casa hoffersony astrid estaba un poco nerviosa que todos sus amigos y la perr de heather estuviera hay junto con hipo luego que llegaran la fiesta comenzó algunas personas se fueron a comprar frituras para comer y otras bebidas así hasta que se armo la fiesta heather había ido a fumar al zona de fumadores en el patio del a casa y hipo tropezó con una persona y esa era astrid y ambos de saludaron -

hipo: lo siento astrid y hola - un poco nervioso y sonrojado-

astrid: no importa hipo solo fue un simple tropiezo y nada mas ... y te gusta la fiesta

hipo: si astrid esta muy buena -luego de la nada empezó a sonar música de baile tranquilo y algunas parejas de los graduados y los padres hicieron bailar también estaban los padres de astrid-

astrid: me gusta esta canción...

hipo: -la toma de la mano- te gustaría bailar - se acomoda su largo pelo para poder ver mejor a astrid-

astrid: hihihi no bailare con otra mujer -se rie un poco-

hipo: se que tengo largo el pelo pero no tanto para decirme mujer y si me haces un corte de pelo astrid - le sonríe y aprieta un poco su mano-

astrid: acepto -se lleva a hipo al baño y donde saca una tijeras y mide el pelo de hipo: dios mio hipo tienes 25 cm de pelo creo que se lo dejaste demasiado largo -luego comienza a cortar los mechones de pelo de hipo y se sorprende- hipo es la primera desde que entramos a la universidad que veo tus orejas -ríe un poco-

hipo: tienes razón hace tiempo que no veía mis orejas -ríe junto con astrid luego de 10 minutos astrid termino de cortar el pelo y hipo se miro en el espejo y se nota que se ve diferente y luego de bajar todos miran al nuevo hipo y el da vergüenza y astrid lo hace bajar y hay hipo y astrid se van a la pista de baile y comienzan a bailar y luego de un largo rato la habitación se llena de humo y alguien grita-

un graduado: FUEGO TODOS CORRAN

todos empezaron a salir corriendo y astrid se fue a su habitación a buscar algo importante para ella y cuando hipo intenta ir a buscarla heather saca a hipo de la casa porque el había sido el ultimo y ya la casa estaba llena de humo que no se podía respirar al salir hipo no podía respirar le tuvieron que poner oxigeno los bomberos que llegaron a los 2 minutos después cuando hipo regreso a su respiración normal se hablo la señora hofferson-

señora hofferson: hipo as visto a mi hija no la encuentro -preocupada y nerviosa-

luego que hipo hablara con la señora hofferson y le digo donde estaba astrid le digo que era imposible rescatarla con ese tamaño de llamas o esperaban los peor pero hipo intento meterse a la casa otra ves pero no logro por le bombero que le impidió entrar y luego de otro intento heather lo paro-

heather: porque te preocupas tanto de ella acaso la amas hipo ya escuchaste no se puede rescatarla es imposible

hipo: ... -se va corriendo al automóvil de los bomberos y busca algo para entrar y encuentra una chaqueta aprueba de fuego y heather lo mira y se acerca- heather me dio cuenta que amo a astrid -comienza a correr y casi es atrapado otra ves por el bombero pero no lo logra y cuando hipo entra la puerta se cae porque la infraestructura esta mas débil por cada segundo y hipo comenzó a buscar a astrid desesperada mente y tapando la boca para no respirar el humo luego de minutos valioso encuentra el pasillo que da a habitación de astrid que esta al fondo y hipo no puede entrar por las grandes llamas que hay y astrid dentro estaba esperando lentamente la fría y doloraza muerte hipo en intentos desesperados golpea la pared para romperás y seguir avanzando pero no hay caso no puede luego escucha el llanto de astrid y como un golpe de adrenalina que golpeo todo su cuerpo retrocede y golpea la pared y se rompe y sigue corriendo hacia las otras paredes una y otra ves hasta que llego a la habitación de astrid con algo de sangre en la chaqueta por el impacto de la muralla con su hombro después hipo y astrid se abrazaron muy fuerte-

hipo: astrid yo te amo siempre te ame estuve ciego al querer a heather y no se ati me perdonas

astrid: siempre lo haré mi hipo -se besan los dos

luego hipo cargo astrid como una princesa y se tiro de espalda por la ventana que astrid tenia y fueron cayendo cuando tocaron el suelo de una caída de 18 metros hipo quedo inconsciente lo llevaron al hospital junto con astrid que solo tenia humo en los pulmones y nada grave lo grave se lo llevo hipo que se lo dijeron a su padre

doctor: esta presente el señor abadejo que tengo noticias de su hijo

estoico: soy yo como esta mi hijo

doctor: tengo buenas y malas noticias cuales quiere

estoico: las buenas

doctor: si hijo esta fuera de riesgo vital solo tiene 4 costillas rotas el hombro dislocado y pedazos de vidrio en la espalda pero nada grave

estoico: y cual es la mala

doctor: si hijo quedo en estado de coma no sabemos cuando va a despertar lo sentimos muchos


End file.
